Switches and buttons are a part of everyday machine operation. Vehicle dashboards and other devices commonly include a multitude of switches and buttons for performing a multitude of operations. As a result, manufacturing of buttons and switches and their placement into the dashboards or other surfaces is a factor in the overall machine cost. Conventional manufacturing of buttons or other switch devices commonly incorporates a moveable button portion disposed in an outer shell or bezel, which surrounds the button. The bezel may provide an aesthetically pleasing or other suitable support surface while having the structure to allow a user to actuate the button. While such a system does allow buttons to operate within the bezel, some drawbacks may exist. For example, conventional manufacturing of button bezels typically requires multiple manufacturing steps to create the buttons and the bezel and then to assemble the buttons into the bezel. The present invention is developed in light of these and other potential drawbacks.